lost for words
by Statsbat
Summary: Hermione finds out she's not really a muggle and that she is actually a pure blood witch
1. Chapter 1 - Truths Revealed

**Disclaimer:**J. K. Rowling and her associates own these characters, I do not. I am making no money from this story and am writing it solely for fun.

Hermione looked up. Her mum was pulling at her hair and her father just couldn't sit still. It wasn't normal.

'Mum, Dad, are you ok?' Hermione asked

'No why would we be ok? You might never see us again and you think we're ok?' said her dad.

'Well I was just asking' Hermione finally replied leaving the conversation to butter her toast before returning to her bedroom to finish packing. As she climbed the stairs taking two at a time she bit into her toast. The melted butter oozed over her tongue whilst the crunch of her toast broke the deafening silence of the passageway. She reached the landing and stopped all the family photos were there, from all the camping holidays in the forest of dean with her Dad to the many photos of her and her mother in foreign countries eating ice-creams. She smiled knowing that these were the people she had grown up with and had shared so many happy memories with. And nothing or no-one could ever take that from her. When Hermione finally reached her room after spending the time to relive each memory associated with the photographs, she sat down and began to write to Harry and Ron.

_Dear Harry, Ron and Hedwig,_

_I hope you are well and getting your summer assignments done. I have some good and bad news to tell you. I will begin with the good as it makes the bad easier to explain. It turns out that I am not an only child and that I am in fact pureblood. Although, I do not know my exact parentage as of yet I will be meeting them today. I must now inform you of the bad news. Although I would love to spend the rest of the summer with you both at the burrow, my new parents have decided that I must get to know them and that they must get to know me. I will write when I know more. _

_Hermione_

_P.S. please tell Ginny that I will still try and come dress shopping with her before school starts!_

Hermione attached the letter to promise her owls' leg. She sat back and watched promise fly far away into the distance. Eventually she brought herself to finish packing taking her time to savour the last chance of leading a muggle life. As she packed, she thought back to when she found out the truth from her parents.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'Hermione listen.' Hermione sat down at the kitchen table she'd been about to start her potions summer assignment when her parents had called her downstairs.

'We don't want to tell you this but you have a right to know. I mean we are not your parents.' Her father began. Hermione sat there shocked and bewildered. Then her mother began...

'I was your mothers' best friend, and a squib. I was due to have a baby girl around the same time as you were born and I had a miscarriage. Your mother, I mean your real mother had twins. A baby boy and a baby girl. I was so upset, that your father kidnapped you. When he told me who you really were, I couldn't take you back. I loved you from the moment I saw you and... And...' her mother burst into tears sheltering on her husbands shoulder. Then her father began,

'You've grown up to be a fine young woman and I hope that it stays that way.' Hermione left the room unsure of what happened continued her daily routine (ignoring her schoolwork for once) and lay back on her bed.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hermione looked up at her ceiling the same way as the night before. She'd given up on packing in her muggle ways and just allowed her mother to pack it for her. By 5pm when she was finally called down to meet her real parents, Hermione had whittled it down to two families and she knew that whichever one it was, she was related to the other anyway.

**Hope you like it's my first go at writing Fan fiction, so please review and tell me what I could do to improve and give me some ideas on what I could do otherwise you'll have nothing else to read!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Goodbye to old lives

**Disclaimer:**J. K. Rowling and her associates own these characters, I do not. I am making no money from this story and am writing it solely for fun.

And now some thank-you's!

Sweety Death – I hope this is a better length, and I'm glad you liked it!

Cassia4u – I love you fanfic name, and I hope this next chapter pleases you!

Ravenclawgirl9826 – here is some more I hope you like it as much as you liked the first chapter!

Xxfallblossomsxx – here is some more for you to read!

Ok please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione picked up her box of favourite story books. It was heavier than she expected and she dropped it on her way down the stairs. After hearing the loud crashes she expected her families to rush out but her mum just called 'are you alright 'Hermione?'<p>

'Yes thanks I'm fine.' She called back cursing at herself as she descended the rest of the stairs. When she finally reached the kitchen door after picking her way through her many scattered books, she paused. Leaning against the wall she listened to the conversations from through the crack in the door.

'These are all of the papers you need to sign' a man she'd never heard of before said. Boring thought Hermione still she kept listening.

'Is that it?' Her father asked obviously as bored of signing things as she was listening.

'Yes' replied the strange man's voice. Eventually Hermione plucked up the courage to enter. After checking her hair in the hallway mirror she took a long deep breath and twisted the door handle. Sat at the kitchen table was her mother and father opposite her birth parents. She smiled.

'Good evening Hermione I am Mr Michael Zabini and this is my wife Mrs Alicia Zabini. We are your real parents.' They smiled so Hermione politely smiled back.

An unnerving silence followed as if no one knew what to say. Finally Dr. Granger piped up, 'have you finished packing or do you need some time. Hermione opened her mouth to say that she was finished before she remembered the large mass of scattered books she had dropped.

'My box of books broke I don't suppose you have another?' Hermione asked glad to be able to get away from the glares that her two sets of parents were giving each other.

Her mother handed her a box. Hermione gladly took it outside careful to close the door behind her. As soon as the door clicked shut, both the Zabini's and the Granger's began shouting at each other about her. Hermione listened intently while picking up all her books

'You were my best friend, I trusted you with my life. Yet you betrayed me.'

'My wife was upset when our daughter died. She never knew my intention. I only meant to...to.' Dr. Granger stopped his voice quavered before he stopped

'He told me she was from an orphanage. Please Alicia please believe me.'

'Jean I want to, oh I want to believe you, but you were my best friend. I protected you from all of the bullies at Hogwarts even though I was pureblood and you were a muggle born and rubbish at magic, you might have well been a squib.' after that comment, Mrs. Granger began to cry.

'She didn't know until recently, I only told her a week before we told Hermione.' The kitchen fell silent only the sound of Mrs Grangers sobbing lingered. Hermione flicked her hair out of her eyes carrying the heavy box to the door of the kitchen. She entered leaving the box by the dining table.

'Are you ready?' Mr. Zabini asked

'Yes I just need to bring my boxes down.'

'I'll help you Hermione' her mother stood up leaving the Zabini's with her father. A glaring competition began across the table from Mr. Zabini and Dr. Granger. Mrs. Zabini looked out of the window fiddling with a ribbon on her dress.

When they reached Hermione's room, Mrs. Granger sat on the bed and broke into a flood of tears. Hermione looked at her and hugged her. Finally after sobbing into Hermione's shoulder for over 5 minutes, Mrs. Granger stood up pulled a wand out of her cardigan pocket and sent Hermione's boxes down the stairs, then just stood staring out of the window that Hermione had looked out on for the past 16 years. Hermione reluctantly turned to the door, as she turned she thought, "_That's my old life, she doesn't need you to make this any worse."_ and left the room. She entered the kitchen.

'I'm ready, shall we be off'

'Don't you want to say goodbye to Dr. and Mrs. Granger?'

'No. They were my old life, I don't belong in their lives and it would only hurt more.'

'We shall be off then. I will get all of your stuff.'

'Goodbye Hermione granger' whispered Hermione under her breath as she stepped in to the fire place 'ZABINI MANOR' she shouted as the Floo powder she had been given dropped and made a loud phut. Then she felt the world close in around her as two worlds joined into one. Then it was almost as if the world was made of a jelly like substance and she was dragged through. Then it all stopped and eased up. She looked around

'Hello Hermione Zabini' she said under her breath hugging her arms around herself.

Here we go this is the second chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's still a short one but... I am doing A-levels and ITS HARD WORK!<strong>

**Please please please review! Your comments made me soooooooooooooooo happy! Also, the more of you that review, the quicker I'll try and get it done! Cos I like happy readers!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Turning over a new leaf

FINALY UPDATED! Right so as you may have noticed, I have finally updated! Hope you all like this chappy :D

Also, thanks to hazelhayley – here's the new chapter :D

Mai Ascot – I'll sort that out soon ok hon?

lavonne1962 – I understand that there is no such thing as a muggleborn squib, and I hope to sort that out soon, (In my view, her mother can still do magic as a squib, it's just that she can only do one spell. Hence the floating boxes.)

xxwinterbeautyxx – just under a year later, here is your next chapter, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"and I do believe this is your room, I'll leave you to unpack shall I?" Michael Zabini concluded<p>

"um… yeah… thanks… Dad" Hermione replied unsure if calling her father 'Dad' was appropriate.

"I'm sure your brother will be along later, in fact I think your cousin young Mr Malfoy is with Blaize somewhere in the manor. They said they got off on the wrong foot with you." Hermione's father called as he walked away.

Cautiously, Hermione opened the door to her room (which was more like a small flat because it had everything (except the kitchen sink.).) "Wow… this was unexpected!" Hermione exclaimed looking around. In front of her was a huge four poster bed laden with velvet cushions and covered in the most beautiful velvet spread. To her left, there was a small living space situated by an old raring fireplace, complete with a sofa, chair and bean bags, clustered round an old oak coffee table. To her right, with the door open was an en-suite bathroom, including, her own enchanted Jacuzzi and hair styling mirror as-well as her old toothbrush.

Also on the right of her room was another door, inside this room, on one wall was a bookcase filled with some of her books and others with both title's shed heard and not heard of. The other side of the room was a wardrobe, chock-a-block with clothes, shoes, jewellery and hats.

As Hermione began to leave the wardrobe/library, she heard a knock on her room door. "just coming!" she called running towards the knocking.

"HI Hermione! Just wanted to see you were alright." Blaize began clearly feeling awkward after things that had been said in the past.

"Heya, do you both want to come in?" Hermione asked them both leading them toward the fireplace.

"Sure" Draco replied also feeling awkward. "Just so you know, I… I mean we, wanted to sort things out between us, you know I… I mean we … I mean mainly myself, were pretty mean to you, and I hope that I, I mean we can start over?" continued Draco with Blaize nodding to his every word. Hermione nodded, and as she shifted herself on the sofa, Draco stood up and bowed to Hermione.

"Ms Zabini, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

* * *

><p>Sooooo? How was that? I know it was short, but I hope you like it, but I'm just getting started again, (decided, I ought to finish it) so hopefully more and longer chapters more often :)<p>

Also, remember to review, cos more reviews = quicker chapters (hopefully)!

BYE :D


	4. Chapter 4 - New isn't always better

Hermione was lying on her bed, head resting on her hands, staring up at her ceiling, she couldn't sleep. For three days running, she'd been unable to stop thinking about her… well she didn't know what to call them should she call them foster parents, or kidnappers, or her "other" parents. And it was partially because of this that she'd been unable to sleep, and now on the third day, her real parents were getting worried, they'd had healers from St Mungos, and had even resorted to a human healer, who told them that they couldn't help, and left Hermione with a large dose of sleeping pills that should have knocked her out cold, but in this case, had worn off without effect. In fact, they had made her even more alert.

"Why can't I get them out of my head?!" exclaimed Hermione flipping herself onto her stomach, "it's not even like they're related to me."

"Well I suppose that they did raise me." She answered to herself. "And I didn't even have the decency to say goodbye to them perhaps that's the reason why!" Hermione sat up. "Perhaps I just need to close my ties completely with them."

"I can't let mum, dad, Baize or Draco know, else they might stop me, so I'll need to do it at night." She pulled up her bedcovers, "But how can I be sure that they'll be awake?" she asked herself, "I know I'll send them a letter. That should work." And out of the draw next to her bed, Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a non-drip-no-ink-needed-special-red-and-gold-edition-quill and began to scribble.

I know it's real short, but its setting me up for the next chapter. But remember, please comment, because more comments = more chapters and quicker chapters!

Love statsbat XOXO


	5. Chapter 5 - Love Trials

She began to write. One word at a time.

_Dear __Mum and dad __Mr and Mrs Granger._

_I hope you are well. _

_I was hoping I would be able to see you._

_Soon_

_Tomorrow night perhaps?_

_I hope this is not too inconvenient. _

_Please send your reply via this owl._

_With Love __From _

_Hermoine __Granger __Zabini_

She sat back placing the quill onto the table and re read the letter out loud.

The letter looked light but was heavy in her palm as she tied it to her owls leg. She opened her window and whispered Mr and Mrs Granger to her owl. As the owl rose and flew out of the window there was a flash in the corner of Hermione's eye as her fire flared green with floo powder.

"I didn't realise you were still in contact with them 'Mione." Dracos voice emerged from the fireplace as she

"FIRECRACKERS! Draco you shouldn't be in here at this hour let alone listening in to private matters." She shouted throwing a defunked quill directly at his head. Thankfully Hermione's aim was pretty poor as it hurled itself into the fire and sent several feather shaped puffs of smoke up the chimney.

"So. I could hear you through the door as I was sneaking back from Blaizes room. And thought I'd find out what was keeping you awake at such an 'hour' so why contact your old folks? Surely you wouldn't want to open old wounds. Besides it's been a month since you left what are you hoping for? Things to go back to how they were during first year? It won't happen. We go back to Hogwarts In a weeks' time. Surely seeing ginger and scarface is going to hurt you enough considering we're to be betrothed before we leave." Draco lectured Hermione finishing with one of his trademarked jests at her two best friends. Hearing this she jumped up and slapped him in the face.

"Forget it you pig headed son of a Deatheater you think it's funny to joke around like that. It's not. Harry and Ron are my two best friends and I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last person on earth." Her slap had stung Draco. But her words about not wishing to marry him stung even more so. The truth was Draco had always been mean to her to hide his true feelings about her. He had been in love ever since she had knocked on the train compartment door looking for Longbottoms toad and after watching her be sorted into Griffindor and become such close friends with Potter and Weasley had made him put up barriers. Then the real bombshell hit him when he received an owl from Blaize about Hermiones true lineage. His mother and Blaizes parents made betrothal arrangements before Hermione had even moved home.

The betrothal ceremony was in three days which is why the Zabini's had been so secretive, not that Hermione had any choice as to whether she would enter the betrothal. Their parents had signed the betrothal contract in blood, binding it with magic. Neither Hermione nor Draco could back out of it. Not that Draco really wished to.

Hermione on the other hand was a completely different kettle of fish. Her heart had been stolen by Ronald Weasley. So the shock news had sent her into complete meltdown. "Me… You… together? No… you're lying… just like you usually do. I can't… I won't… I don't love you."

"But I love you 'Mione…"


End file.
